Ships overview
As you start the game, you have a very weak ship that needs to be upgraded in order to complete the missions. That's the HMS Bulldog. As you get stronger and more skilled, you start to collect money from missions and special challenges that can be used to purchase better, bigger and stronger ships and upgrade their weaponry as well. One point of this game is that size sometimes doesn't make any difference, so if you want to upgrade your vessel to a better one, check the stats before purchasing, especially with the new ships released on the Season 3 of the game, as they all lack the heavy power of actual battleships. So which stats make a difference? Well, it goes by you. Here's a summary on what to expect: (left side) * HP (How much health your ship has) * Armor (That's your resistance) * Speed (How fast it goes) * Turn (How fast it turns) Also, pay attention to it's weaponry capabilities: (right side) * Main Gun (That's what you control when firing) * Secondary Weapons (Automatically fires for you) * Torpedo (Heavy damage on direct hits, especially on submarines) * Missiles (Large radius and/or heavy damage) * Aircraft (Bombers, Fighters and Helicopters) Check out the list of vessels that can be bought anytime from the game store, using in-game money currency or gold. HMS Bulldog Your first ship, based on the real life vessel H91, a class-B destroyer from 1929 to 1931. It's slow and weak, but your enemies are weaker! Fletcher Another great destroyer that served the United States navy during the second world war.It has recieved 15 wartime medals. This the first ship that you can remodel, changing not only it's status and weaponry but also it's design. Arizona The Pennsylvania-class is the first actual battleship that you can purchase from the store and will make a difference on the battle with all the firepower avaiable. It can be remodeled for this overpower baby: Nagato Nagato (長門), named for Nagato Province, was a super-dreadnought battleship built for the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) during the 1910s. The lead ship of her class, she carried supplies for the survivors of the Great Kantō earthquake in 1923. The ship was modernized in 1934–36 with improvements to her armor and machinery and a rebuilt superstructure in the pagoda mast style. Nagato briefly participated in the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1937 and was the flagship of Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto during the attack on Pearl Harbor. She covered the withdrawal of the attacking ships and did not participate in the attack itself. Other than participating in the Battle of Midway in June 1942, where she did not see combat, the ship spent most of the first two years of the Pacific War training in home waters. She was transferred to Truk in mid-1943, but did not see any combat until the Battle of the Philippine Sea in mid-1944 when she was attacked by American aircraft. Nagato did not fire her main armament against enemy vessels until the Battle of Leyte Gulf in October 1944. She was lightly damaged during the battle and returned to Japan the following month. The IJN was running out of fuel by this time and decided not to fully repair her. Nagato was converted into a floating anti-aircraft platform and assigned to coastal defense duties. She was attacked in July 1945 as part of the American campaign to destroy the IJN's last remaining capital ships, but was only slightly damaged. In mid-1946, the ship was a target for nuclear weapon tests during Operation Crossroads. She survived the first test with little damage, but was sunk by the second. HMS Hood HMS ''Hood'' was a modified Royal Sovereign-class pre-dreadnought battleship built for the Royal Navy in the early 1890s. She differed from the other ships of the class in that she had cylindrical gun turrets instead of barbettes and a lower freeboard. She served most of her active career in the Mediterranean Sea, where her low freeboard was less of a disadvantage. The ship was placed in reserve in 1907 and later became the receiving ship at Queenstown, Ireland. Hood was used in the development of anti-torpedo bulges in 1913 and was scuttled in late 1914 to act as a blockship across the southern entrance of Portland Harbour after the start of World War I.it can be modified two times as well. HMS King George V HMS ''King George V'' (pennant number 41) was the lead ship of the five British King George V-class battleships of the Royal Navy. Laid down in 1937 and commissioned in 1940, King George V''operated during the Second World War in all three major theatres of war, the Atlantic, Mediterranean and Pacific, as well as part of the British Home Fleet and Pacific Fleets. In May 1941, along with HMS ''Rodney, King George V was involved in the hunt for and pursuit of the German battleship Bismarck , eventually inflicting severe damage which led to the German vessel sinking. On 1 May 1942 the destroyer HMS Punjabi sank after a collision with King George V in foggy conditions. King George V took part in Operation Husky (the allied landings in Sicily) and bombarded the island of Levanzo and the port of Trapani. She also escorted part of the surrendered Italian Fleet, which included the battleships Andrea Doria and Caio Duilio, to Malta. In 1945 King George V''took part in operations against the Japanese in the Pacific. Following the war, ''King George V spent three years as the flagship of the British Home Fleet, was placed in reserve in 1949, and scrapped eight years later. Scharnhost Scharnhorst was a German capital ship, alternatively described as a battleship and battlecruiser, of Nazi Germany's Kriegsmarine. She was the lead ship of her class, which included one other ship, Gneisenau. The ship was built at the Kriegsmarinewerft dockyard in Wilhelmshaven; she was laid down on 15 June 1935 and launched a year and four months later on 3 October 1936. Completed in January 1939, the ship was armed with a main battery of nine 28 cm (11 in) C/34 guns in three triple turrets. Plans to replace these weapons with six 38 cm (15 in) SK C/34 guns in twin turrets were never carried out. Scharnhorst and Gneisenau operated together for much of the early portion of World War II, including sorties into the Atlantic to raid British merchant shipping. During her first operation, Scharnhorst sank the auxiliary cruiser HMS Rawalpindi in a short engagement (November 1939). Scharnhorst and Gneisenau participated in Operation Weserübung (April–June 1940), the German invasion of Norway. During operations off Norway, the two ships engaged the battlecruiser HMS Renown and sank the aircraft carrier HMS Glorious as well as her escort destroyers Acasta and Ardent. In that engagement Scharnhorst achieved one of the longest-range naval gunfire hits in history. In early 1942, after repeated British bombing raids, the two ships made a daylight dash up the English Channel from occupied France to Germany. In early 1943, Scharnhorst joined the Bismarck-class battleship Tirpitz in Norway to interdict Allied convoys to the Soviet Union. Scharnhorst and several destroyers sortied from Norway to attack a convoy, but British naval patrols intercepted the German force. During the Battle of the North Cape (26 December 1943), the Royal Navy battleship HMS Duke of York and her escorts sank Scharnhorst. Only 36 men were pulled from the icy seas, out of a crew of 1,963 ISE Ise (伊勢（戦艦） Ise (senkan)), was the lead ship of the two-vessel Ise-class battleship of the Imperial Japanese Navy, which saw combat service during the Pacific War. Ise was named after Ise Province, one of the traditional provinces of Japan, now part of Mie Prefecture. Tirpitz Tirpitz was the second of two Bismarck-class battleships built for Nazi Germany's Kriegsmarine (navy) during World War II. Named after Grand Admiral Alfred von Tirpitz, the architect of the Kaiserliche Marine (Imperial Navy), the ship was laid down at the Kriegsmarinewerft Wilhelmshaven in November 1936 and her hull was launched two and a half years later. Work was completed in February 1941, when she was commissioned into the German fleet. Like her sister ship Bismarck, Tirpitz was armed with a main battery of eight 38-centimetre (15 in) guns in four twin turrets. After a series of wartime modifications she was 2,000 tonnes (2,000 long tons) heavier than Bismarck, making her the heaviest battleship ever built by a European navy.3 After completing sea trials in early 1941, Tirpitz briefly served as the centrepiece of the Baltic Fleet, which was intended to prevent a possible break-out attempt by the Soviet Baltic Fleet. In early 1942, the ship sailed to Norway to act as a deterrent against an Allied invasion. While stationed in Norway, Tirpitz was also intended to be used to intercept Allied convoys to the Soviet Union, and two such missions were attempted in 1942. This was the only feasible role for her, since the St Nazaire Raid had made operations against the Atlantic convoy lanes too risky. Tirpitz acted as a fleet in being, forcing the British Royal Navy to retain significant naval forces in the area to contain the battleship.4 In September 1943, Tirpitz, along with the battleship Scharnhorst, bombarded Allied positions on Spitzbergen, the only time the ship used her main battery in an offensive role. Shortly thereafter, the ship was damaged in an attack by British mini-submarines and subsequently subjected to a series of large-scale air raids. On 12 November 1944, British Lancaster bombers equipped with 12,000-pound (5,400 kg) "Tallboy" bombs scored two direct hits and a near miss which caused the ship to capsize rapidly. A deck fire spread to the ammunition magazine for one of the main battery turrets, which caused a large explosion. Figures for the number of men killed in the attack range from 950 to 1,204. Between 1948 and 1957 the wreck was broken up by a joint Norwegian and German salvage operation. Bismarck HMS Vanguard ... Musashi ... Yamato is the stronger Ship In the game as i know Iowa A famous wwll battleship which was apart of the fleet (BB - 61) 6Th Battle Flotilla U.S.A. also this is the USS Iowa battle ships service tag Baltimore ... Enterprise This is the first aircraft carrier the player can purchase from the store with in-game currency. It's basically a bathtub, super slow and no other weapons besides their 26 aircrafts. It can be remodeled for better speed and armor, but remains a waster of money. Sverdlov ... Longbeach ... Zuikaku The second aircraft carrier that the player can buy with in-game currency, it's still slow as the Enterprise but has different kind of aircrafts on it's weaponry plus secundary weapons. It can be remodeled but remains a waste of money. Montana Now we're talking the real game changer: This ship once adquired will change the player life for good, with immense firepower from both Main Guns and Secundary ones, plus a fast speed and turn and high HP and armor, even with the basic model. Once fully upgraded or remodeled, it becomes the player main weapon till episode 31. '- MERCY' * Health: 16k * Armour: 20 * Main Gun: (14x); 3k (x3) + 3k (x2) * Torpedo: (5x); 21k (x3) * Missiles: (4x); 90k regular Gato ... C.F. Adams ... Jeanne D'Arc '- QUEEN' * Health: 8k * Armour: 14 * Main Gun: (6x); 8k (x2) * Torpedo: (3x); 31k (x4) * Missiles: (6x); 215k regular *Bonus to boss stages: Armor +5 KNOX '- TRINITY' * Health: 12k * Armour: 18 * Main Gun: (3x); 23k (x3) * Torpedo: (4x); 50k (x3) * Missiles: (2x); 518k regular *Bonus to boss stages: 200% extra damage with main guns Typhoon '- RED' * Health: 8k * Armour: 17 * Main Gun: (6x); 11k (x4) * Torpedo: (3x); 36k (x4) (mines) * Missiles: (4x); 301k regular Virginia '- IRON' * Health: 9,7k * Armour: 22 * Main Gun: (5x); 38k (x2) + 35k (x2) * Torpedo: (2x); 51k (x3) * Missiles: (2x); 224k CWIS '- WOLF' * Health: 7,8k * Armour: 16 * Main Gun: (7x); 35k (x2) + 32k (x2) * Torpedo: (2x); 47k (x3) * Missiles: (6x); 223k CWIS *Bonus to boss stages: Enemy damage -30% Slava '- NEO' * Health: 12k * Armour: 19 * Main Gun: (16x); 26k (x2) + 17k (x2) * Torpedo: (4x); 40k (x3) * Missiles: (2x); 211k CWIS *Bonus to boss stages: ??? Des Moines '- MUSCLE' * Health: 19k * Armour: 21 * Main Gun: (17x); 11k (x3) + 8k (x2) * Torpedo: (4x); 44k (x3) * Missiles: (4x); 211k CWIS or 436k regular '- DELICATE' * Health: 12,9k * Armour: 16 * Main Gun: (9x); 7k (x2) + 5k (x2) * Torpedo: (3x); 41k (x3) * Missiles: (5x); 220k CWIS or 404k regular *Bonus to boss stages: Enemy damage -30% Canabera '- BOW' * Health: 16,4k * Armour: 24 * Main Gun: (12x); 15k (x3) + 12k (x2) * Torpedo: (4x); 57k (x2) * Missiles: (3x); 534k regular *Bonus to boss stages: ??? Shimakaze ... Balao ... Haruna .... Spruance '- ADMIRAL' * Health: 19k * Armour: 21 * Main Gun: (9x); 9k (x2) * Torpedo: (8x); 69k (x4) * Missiles: (4x); 460k CWIS *Bonus to boss stages: Enemy damage -30% Oliverhazard '- BLAST' * Health: 14k * Armour: 21 * Main Gun: (7x); 11k (x2) * Torpedo: (8x); 85k (x4) * Missiles: (7x); 567k CWIS *Bonus to boss stages: Enemy damage -30% ALMIRANTE GRAU '- REV UP' * Health: 25k * Armour: 23 * Main Gun: (4x); 13k (x3) or 37k (x2 low fire rate) * Torpedo: (8x); 74k (x4) * Missiles: (12x); 587k standart *Bonus to boss stages: HP +50% AMAGI '- ARROW' * Health: 29k * Armour: 29 * Main Gun: (13x); 17k (x3) * Torpedo: (8x); 60k (x3) * Missiles: (12x); 624k standart *Bonus to boss stages: +50% missle damage *BEST SHIP VS BOSSES* '- ELECTRIC' * Health: 22,4k * Armour: 21 * Main Gun: (17x); 24k (x2) * Torpedo: (4x); 70k (x4) * Missiles: (8x); 555k standart *Bonus to boss stages: +50% missle damage KRIVAK '- WINTER' * Health: 17,7k * Armour: 28 * Main Gun: (1x); 151k (x2) + (4x); 62k (x2) * Torpedo: (8x); 66k (x2) * Missiles: (8x); 387k CVIS *Bonus to boss stages: enemy damage -30% '- KGB' * Health: 13,9k * Armour: 17 * Main Gun: (1x); 161k (x2) + (9x); 66k (x2) * Mines: (8x); 86k (x2) * Missiles: (8x); 411k CVIS *Bonus to boss stages: enemy damage -30% Category:Ships